Van, ami örök
by Momoko Saruwatari
Summary: Hirako és Aizen mindennapjai. A ficet a manga 620.körüli fejezetei ihlették. Szóval SPOILER!


p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Aizen Sousuke békésen üldögélt a kapitányi szobában az íróasztalnál és épp a papírmunkát végezte. Amit egyébként a semmirekellő kapitányának kellett volna, de a hosszú, szőke hajú kapitány egy egész alakos tükör előtt illegett-billegett. Kedvenc hadnagyunk óvatosan oldalra pillantott kapitányára, aki épp nyelvét nézegetve gondolkozott, hogyan is állna egy piercing. Majd szemeivel szórakozott. Sousuke ekkor jött rá, hogy tekintete kissé soká időzött kapitányán és gyorsan elfordította róla szemeit. Pechére Shinji szeme mindent lát./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Sousuke! –az említett megugrott ültében és óvatosan kapitányára nézett/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Igen, kapitány? –vette fel szokásos mézes-mázos mosolyát./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Szerinted hogy mutatna itt egy piercing? –mutatott ujjával az ominózus területre a nyelvén/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Sousuke hosszan sóhajtva fordult vissza a papírmunkához ./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Túlságosan is rajongsz az emberi világ dolgaiért, kapitány./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ehh. Nem értesz a divathoz Sousuke! –pillantott unott képpel hadnagyára/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Aizen megkönnyebbülve tért vissza a rábízott munkára. Pár perc csönd után azonban észrevette, hogy Hirako elvigyorodva fordul felé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-És mégis mi a francért bámultál engem annyira? –nézett egykedvűen a hadnagy pillanatnyi riadt szemeibe./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"A hadnagy hebegett valami mentegetőzés félét, de nem mert felettesére nézni./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Cöh! Tudom, hogy rohadtul szívdöglesztő vagyok, de ne bámulj ilyen feltűnően! –hadnagya paradicsomot imitált, de megkönnyebbülésére kapitánya épp önmagát dicsérte pillantásával önelégült képpel a tükörben. Aizen közben köpni-nyelni nem tudott, csak elképedve tátott szájjal meredt kapitányára./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ne-ne-ne-nem bámultalak! –mikor meghallotta saját kétségbeesett hangját még vörösebb színt vett fel a feje, kapitánya sunyin kuncogva nézett rá, Ichimaru is megirigyelhette volna./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Kedvenc hadnagyunk magában fontolgatta, hogy kimegy a kertbe és inkább elássa magát, vagy beledől Kyōka Suigetsu-ba. Ilyen és ehhez hasonló tervek közt kínlódva próbált elsüllyedni a föld alá. Hirako miután kiszórakozta magát beosztotta bénaságán immáron komoly kifejezéssel az arcán indult meg az íróasztal felé. Szegény Aizennek több se kellett hatalmas tányérszemeket meresztett rá, majd zavartan elkapta a fejét. Kapitánya azonban nem hagyta annyiban, rögvest mellette termett és elkapta a balját. Álló helyzetbe rántotta, mire a barna hajú reagálni tudott volna már oda is penderítette a tükör elé a megszégyenített hadnagyot. Sousuke lehajtott fejjel állt a tükör előtt, kellemetlenül érezte magát, és egyre jobban feszengett, ahogy az ötödik osztag feje egyre közelebb lépett hozzá, míg végül már szorosan a háta mögé került./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Kapitány, mégis mit…? –fordult volna szembe felettesével, de amaz megragadta kétoldalt a karjainál és szorosan abban a pozícióban tartva, ahogy eredetileg beállította. A hadnagy csak összeszorította a fogát és megsemmisülten várta, hogy most mi lesz vele. Már látta is magában a rémképeket, ahogy a kapitánya elhíreszteli minden tisztnek, hogy micsoda egy perverz, vagy esetleg valami sokkal rosszabbat tesz ártatlan kis Sousukéval ott helyben. Gondolataiból egy hirtelen jött érzés mozdította ki. Valami lágyan ráomlott a vállaira, mire felemelte a fejét, hogy szembenézzen önnön tükörképével a fehér haorit pillantotta meg magán. Szemei elkerekedtek és a tükrön keresztül kapitánya szemébe nézett./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Kapitány? –hebegte a döbbent hadnagy –Mégis mikor… jöttél rá?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Még anyádban! –nézett a barna szemekbe egykedvűen Shinji/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Aizen egy sóhaj kíséretében halványan elmosolyodott és magát nézegette a tükörben, pörgött-forgott a haoriban. És igen, tetszett magának a látvány./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Kapitány? –komolyodott el hirtelen és fordult az immáron íróasztalánál ülő kapitánya felé./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mit akarsz? –kérdezte az említett le sem véve szemét a plafonról, hogy Aizenre nézzen./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Én is méltó leszek erre a haorira?/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Nem! –emelte végre beosztottjára tekintetét a szőke hajú –Erre biztos nem, mert ez az enyém!... De egy nap tudom, hogy kapitány leszel, Sousuke./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Aizen visszanyújtotta kapitányának a haorit –Köszönöm! Kapitány… -ritka alkalom volt ez, egyike azoknak a pillanatoknak, mikor Aizen Sousuke képes volt teljes őszinteséggel mosolyogni/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Az ötödik osztag kapitánya egykedvűen a plafonra emelte tekintetét és elvette a haorit./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; border-top: none; border-bottom: 1px solid #00000a; border-left: none; border-right: none; line-height: 115%; padding: 0in 0in .01in 0in;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"br /br /p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Soul Society romokban hevert és az égből valami fekete kezdett hullani. A maroknyi megmaradt kapitány előkapta a kardját. A sötétből hirtelen egy ismerős hang szólt, mire mindannyian egy emberként fordultak a hang irányába./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-AIZEN! –hirtelen vita támadt, a kis csapat mind őrültként nézett Kyouraku főkapitányra. A döbbenet lebénította őket és csak sérelemként sorolták, hogy kiszabadította az áruló kapitányt./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ugye felfogtad Kyouraku…. Az, hogy elengedted Aizent…. sértés mindannyiunk számára. –szólalt fel Byakuya, mire a kicsiny társaság tagjai ahányan voltak annyi felé néztek, de Kyourakura egyikük se./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Aizen Sousuke csak önelégült képpel figyelte a jelenetet, majd megakadt a szeme valamin és valakin./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Kapitány… rég láttalak! –a jelenlévők szeme Hirakora tévedt, aki nem nézett áruló hadnagyára, csak maga mellé egy apró törmelékdarabra. Sousuke a haoriba bújt Shinji láttán akaratlanul is kimondta ezeket a szavakat önmagát is megdöbbentve vele./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Szóval mégis visszajöttél? Mintha azt mondtad volna, hogy ti csak Kurosaki Ichigo-t segítitek –szemöldökét ráncolva tettetett gondolkozást./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"Hirako ráemelte tekintetét és csak undorodva figyelte egykori beosztottját, majd hirtelen előtte termett és közönyösen figyelte Aizent. Amazt kellemetlenül érintette ez a fajta figyelem, ezért elfordított fejét és hebegett valamit az ötödik osztag kapitányának tekintetéről és annak vesébe látásáról. A csendet Kyouraku törte meg, hogy sürgessen mindenkit a Lélekkirály palotája felé. Az áruló kapitány felnézve csak egykori felettese hátát látta, azon pedig az ötödik osztag jelét./p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Sosem lettem méltó utódod….. tudod, mindig is felnéztem rád és olyan jó kapitány akartam lenni, mint te….. nem lettem. –a vallomás hallatán Shinji megtorpant, de továbbra is háttal állt Aizennek/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Tudtam, hogy egy napon újra találkozunk, az ilyen férgeket, mint te nem lehet csak úgy eltűntetni. –nézett hátra a válla fölött az ötödik osztag kapitánya/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mióta? –viszonozta az ex-kapitány a közönyös pillantást/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Mióta anyádba kerültél! –a válaszra Aizen Sousuke megkönnyebbülten mosolyra húzta a száját/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Értem. –felelte –„Van, ami örök." –gondolta korábbi kapitányát nézve/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Sousuke!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Igen,….. kapitány? –a barna hajú arcára enyhe döbbenet ült ki a rég hallott megszólításra/p  
p style="margin-bottom: .14in; line-height: 115%;"-Ne vigyorogj ilyen hülyén! –jelentette ki Hirako kicsit megenyhülve a rég nem látott idióta arckifejezés láttán, ami ex-hadnagya arcán derengett fel/p 


End file.
